


A Purr-fect Night

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Pet Names, Rejection, Smut, Sweet!Dean, adorable cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The boys leaving you alone after being turned down turns out to be the purr-fect night.





	A Purr-fect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @spnfanficpond‘s Galentine Day Exchange hosted by the wonderful @mrswhozeewhatsis for @winecatsandpizza who requested “Reader insert with Cas, Sam, and/or Dean. Smut and fluff.” Now I know that you are good with all of TFW, but from what I can tell, you prefer our favorite angel, so hope you don’t mind that I decided to focus on him. Hope you enjoy this. Happy Galentine’s Day!

You take another bite of pizza and wash it down with a bit of soda as the ending credits to Indiana Jones plays on your laptop and another movie starts up. Your feet sway in the air and brush up against Dean’s.

“We really should watch movies together more often. I can’t believe you had never seen that before.”

“Yeah, well hunting keeps me pretty busy.”

“Is that so?” You lean your shoulder into his.

“Well, yeah. That and other things,” Dean smirks.

“Other things?”

“Yeah, you know.” Dean shrugs.

“Mmmm, maybe I do. You mean things like-” You lean in and place a soft kiss on his neck.

Dean groans. “Y/N.”

“Or like-” You pull his earlobe between your lips and gently bite.

“Y/N,” Dean warns gently.

“Or maybe-” You turn his chin towards you and kiss his lips.

Dean pulls back. “Y/N.” He says apologetically.

“Shit.” You drop your head and bury your face in the blankets.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” You mumble into the bedding.

“Wait, Y/N. Don’t get me wrong. I’d love to. Damn, would I love to.” You lift your head slightly and turn to look at him.

“I just don’t think it’s what you really want…who you really want.”

You open your mouth to deny it, then close it. You know he’s right and so does he.

You bury your face into your hands, “Why?! Why can’t I just be normal for one minute.”

“Y/N, you aren’t normal and never will be. You are so much better than normal. You are amazing and he’s stupid if he doesn’t see that. You know how he is though, he’d never even stop to consider it unless you are blunt, open, and honest. He doesn’t read signs and signals, Y/N. You are going to have to come out and just tell him.”

“I’m not sure I can.”

“You are so very brave and strong. I know you can, but to actually do so will be up to you.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Don’t mention it.”

A loud knock at your door makes you jump.

“Hey, Dean. Leaving in 20 with or without you.” Sam yells through the door.

“Well, that’s my cue. You coming with?”

“What to watch you two hook up with random chicks?”

“Well that, or you could find someone too, it is Unattached Drifter’s Christmas after all.” Dean stands up and stretches.

“Nah, I think I’ll pass. Besides, there’s a movie marathon. Thanks though.”

“Your choice. Have fun.”

Dean turns and walks out of your room closing the door behind him.

After the boys leave, you grab a bottle of wine from the kitchen, settle in with sappy chick flicks, and prepare to wallow in your loneliness.

Setting your glass of wine down on the nightstand next to your bed, you hear a soft knock on your bedroom door. You walked over to your door, confused why the boys were back already.

“Weren’t you-Oh.” Opening the door, you found it wasn’t Sam or Dean that had knocked. It was your favorite angel.

“Sorry to bother you, Y/N. Dean told me that I needed to bring these to you tonight, though I really don’t understand what flowers and chocolate have-”, Cas pauses to shift his weight and adjust his coat, “-have to do with the death of St. Valentine. I was going to bring some birds or bees, or maybe even a rooster, but Dean-”

“These are wonderful Cas. Thank you.”

Smelling the flowers you ask, “Would you like to join me?”

You set the flowers down on your desk and take the chocolates over to your bed.

“I suppose I could momentarily.” Cas gingerly shrugs his coat off his shoulders and hangs it slowly on the back of your chair, then sits down. “So, um, did you have plans tonight?”

You peel the wrapper off of the chocolates and pop one into your mouth as you continue the conversation.

“No, not really. Just was going to have a glass of wine and watch some movies. Nothing fancy.”

“By yourself?”

“Well, Dean and Sam went to the bar. I really didn’t want to go out, so…,” you look down at the box of chocolates, slightly ashamed, “…yeah.”

“I see.” Cas reaches back and lightly brushes his hand along his coat, “Well, I will be going, I don’t want to-”

“Um, Cas.”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Why is your coat moving?”

“My coat-um-well. In case you didn’t like the flowers and chocolates, I had a backup plan.”

“A backup plan?”

Cas stands up and gently lifts his coat from the chair and walks over to sit on the bed next to you. He lays the coat on the bed at your feet.

You put the chocolates on your nightstand and lean closer, paying attention to the coat that is moving on its own accord. You cast a questioning eye at Cas.

“It’s ok, Y/N. Go ahead.”

You gently lift the coat and underneath find an adorable fluffy kitten.

Your jaw drops and you look to Cas for confirmation. “Seriously? Is it-?”

Cas smiles and nods, “She’s yours if you want her.”

You gently pick up the kitten and pet her. “She’s absolutely perfect.”

You lean over the edge of the bed to put the kitten on the floor to let it explore your bedroom.

“Thank you so much! I love her!” You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in for a tight hug.

“I’m glad that you are happy.”

You lean back to look into his eyes, “I’m so very happy, I can’t believe I now have my own kitten. Now you need your kitten.”

Cas tilts his head and squints in confusion.

You lean in and place a kiss on his lips, but it’s cut short by cries from the kitten on the floor next to the bed.

“Wait your turn little kitty.” You chuckle and toss Cas’ coat to the floor. You watch as the kitten scampers over to play with the fabric.

“Y/N?” Cas brings your attention back to him.

“Sorry, I just thought-”

Cas cradles your cheek in his hand, “You think too much.”

His hand glides along your jaw and buries in your hair as his lips crash into yours.

Your lips part willingly allowing him to deepen the kiss even further. His arm wraps around you, pulling to straddle his lap.

“Let’s get you a little more comfortable.” You pull at his tie, loosening it. His hand flies to yours as his eyes darken.

“That’s not-not how-” He grabs hold of your ass and stands, turns around and lays you down on the bed. You lean up on your elbows trying to sit up, but his hand on your shoulder keeps you down.

He shakes his head and you lay back down.

“I want to hear you purr. Can you purr for me?” His voice is gruff and full of the dormant power that lies behind those blue eyes you have come to adore.

“I’m sure you can make me do more than purr.”

“We will see about that.” He loosens his tie, slipping it off as his heated gaze rakes over your body.

“What are you willing to do? Just how badly do you want this?”

“Anything, please.”

“Use your fingers and make that pussy beg for my attention.”

Your hand traces the curves of your breasts, lightly cupping and squeezing before sliding over your abdomen, over your stomach, around your curves, and dipping into your pants. You pause to see if he is truly watching you do this.

A tiny growl rumbles in his chest when you stop. “It is not wise to tease me, my kitten.”

You inhale sharply at the term and bit your lower lip to keep from speaking out of turn.

Your hand dips under the fabric of your underwear to tease at your folds.

“That’s it.” Cas unbuttons his shirt, letting the white cotton hang loosely from his shoulders.

As your breathing gets heavy and your fingers begin to slide more easily, Cas bends over you kissing your lips.

“You are being such a good little kitten.” He nibbles his way down your body until he is at the hem to your pants. Curling his fingers around the top, he guides you to lift your hips as he pulls your pants and panties down your legs to fall to the ground.

Your fingers continue their torturous teasing, building you towards a high.

Castiel stands up and admires you getting yourself off. “So beautiful.”

Seeing him towering over you, so powerful, urges you forward, you dip your fingers into your core and have a jolt of pleasure course through you.

His hand grabs yours, pulling it away from your center. “Can’t let you give your pussy all the milk.”

He kisses the back of your hand before pulling it up over your head and pinning it in place. He repeats the action with your other hand bringing it up to join. You try slipping free and he growls, “Be a good kitten.”

His hand grabs both wrists pinning them to the bed as he bends over you, kissing your collarbone. His other hand then drags his tie up your torso, over your lips and up over your head.

His hands work quickly above your head tying your hands together and binding them to the bed frame as you mark his chest with little love nips and licks.

“There. Now, let me show you how to truly make a kitten purr.”

“Please, Cas.” You struggle against the silk trying to loosen its hold, but it’s no use.

“Easy there, kitten. I promise to take good care of you.” His tongue glides along his lower lip solidifying his promise. His hands grip your ankles and guides your feet upwards onto the bed.

“My kitten is hungry, yes?” Cas works his thick digits through your slick folds.

“Yes, please.” You whine as he dips one finger into your core, quickly followed by a second.

Your eyes fall shut as the coil tightens further in your core. You hear him unzip his pants and your walls flutter around his fingers.

“Such a playful pussy. Let’s make that pussy purr.”

With that, his fingers slide out and you feel the tip of his cock teasing your entrance. Your eyes shoot open and you lift yourself as much as possible, pulling against the tie, to try to see. You want to watch. He rubs his tip through your wetness, biting his lower lip to keep himself composed.

With one large inhale he slides his shaft deep inside of you, only exhaling once he’s fully inside.

“You feel so good, Y/N.”

“Oh, please Cas. I need you-I need you to fuck me.”

His head falls back as a low groan escapes him.”

When his head comes back to look you in the eye, his eyes are hooded and dark. He pulls out and slams back into you. You fall back against the bed, unable to hold yourself up against his powerful thrusts. He rocks in and out of you, shaking the whole mattress and tugging against your restraints with each movement. His pace quickens as your walls flutter around his shaft.

“Pussy, so happy. Fucking Purr-fect.”

You wrap your legs around his back, needing him to be close to you, needing him to shift just slightly to reach that magic spot. He leans down over you to support himself on his arms and with that shift of position, you are able to lift your hips just slightly to meet his thrust. Your walls tighten as your eyes fall shut again. Brilliant colors flash behind your eyelids as you struggle to find the breath to fill your lungs.

The world falls away momentarily and when it comes back, he topples down on top of you, his weight heavy yet comforting. When he rolls off of you, you instinctively roll with him, laying your head on his chest and draping an arm over him. Curling up in the warm and safe feeling you get every time you are around him. You lift your head to check on the kitten on the floor. She has curled up in Castiel’s coat and fallen deep asleep.

“Looks like you have made more than one kitten very happy tonight.”


End file.
